Overworked
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo's tired of doing all Dee's paperwork and puts his foot down. Sort of. Set shortly after Vol. 2, Act 6. Written for the prompt 'Fake, Dee/Ryo, Overworked,' at fic promptly.
**Title:** Overworked

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** Shortly after Vol. 2, Act 6.

 **Summary:** Ryo's tired of doing all Dee's paperwork and puts his foot down. Sort of.

 **Word Count:** 680

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'Fake, Dee/Ryo, Overworked,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"We're overworked and underpaid," Dee muttered, staring morosely at the piles of folders littering the surface of his desk. "We should demand a raise."

"If you did your paperwork when you were supposed to it wouldn't pile up so much," Ryo chided, reaching for another of the files on his own desk and settling down to work.

"I hate paperwork."

"I've noticed. That's why I usually end up doing most of it. You were right the other night though, I let you get away with way too much, so starting today you can do your own paperwork."

"What? You can't be serious! It'll take me forever to get through all of this!"

"Better get started then; looks like you'll be working late."

"But there's a ball game on TV tonight!"

"Is there? That's too bad; guess you'll have to miss the kick-off. Maybe if you're lucky you'll catch the end."

"I hate you." Dee pulled the top folder off the nearest pile, flipped it open and started writing.

.

OoOoOoO

.

Three hours later, Ryo had almost finished his work when the phone rang.

"27th Precinct Serious Crimes Squad, Detective Maclean speaking." He listened for a minute, jotted something down on his notepad and stood up. "We're on our way, don't touch anything." Hanging up, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and slipped it on. "A body's been found on a downtown bus. Come on."

"But what about all this?" Dee waved vaguely at his paperwork.

"You'll have to finish it later."

"Oh joy." Shoulders slumped, Dee followed Ryo out to their car.

.

OoOoOoO

.

Two hours later, having done a preliminary investigation at the scene, Dee and Ryo returned to the precinct. The body was with the coroner, who was almost certain that cause of death was a heart attack. Dee hoped he was right; his head hurt and he really just wanted to go home.

"We should be getting hazard pay," he muttered.

Ryo glanced over at him. "If you'd been looking where you were going you wouldn't have hit your head."

"It wasn't my fault. If you hadn't bent over like that I wouldn't have got distracted."

Ryo's face turned scarlet. "That's no excuse. You should have been paying attention to the crime scene, not staring at… whatever it was you were staring at."

"Your ass is worth staring at. And it wasn't a crime scene. You heard what the doc said; natural causes."

"Probably natural causes, it's not definite yet."

"Whatever. My head aches, have you got any painkillers? I've run out."

Ryo passed a packet across the desk. "I'm not sure you deserve them."

"Thanks, dude. I owe you."

"I'll put it on your tab."

.

OoOoOoO

.

It didn't take Ryo long to finish his paperwork. Dee, on the other hand, was still slogging his way slowly though his own. Ryo watched him for a minute then sighed. "Okay, hand me that pile." He pointed at a stack on the edge of Dee's desk.

Dee looked up, startled. "What? I thought you said I had to do my own paperwork."

"I did, but at the rate you're going you'll be here forever. This doesn't mean you get to slack off though. You keep going or I really will leave you to do it all yourself."

"Thanks, babe, you're the best!" Dee handed the pile of folders across to Ryo and for a while there was silence except for rustling and the quiet scritching of pen on paper.

"You know," Ryo commented at last in a low voice, "we're overworked."

Dee grinned. "Tell me about it. Hey, you wanna come over tonight and watch the game? I'll let you bring the house ape. Hell, I'll even pay for the pizza."

"Sure, okay. Sounds good."

"Great!" Dee turned his attention back to the report he was working on, intent on getting everything finished by the end of shift. As much as he hated paperwork, he'd do it if he had a good enough reason to, and getting to spend an evening with Ryo was the best motivation he could imagine.

.

The End


End file.
